Questions
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Wally met her eyes. "…Do you think…" She arched an eyebrow, her fists clenching to contain her excitement. He tilted his head to the side. "A tomato is a fruit or a vegetable?" He asked, a thoughtful look on his face. She literally deflated and sank back against the couch. "What kind of a stupid question is that?" She grumbled, still mad that he hadn't proposed. Oneshot. 1K exact


Questions

One day, a normal day in Palo Alto California, sunny and steaming, Artemis sat with Wally on their couch, Ollie, their boxer pup snug in Artemis's lap as they watched some movie that neither had bothered catching the title of, not that it was a life-changing answer anyway.

Wally didn't pay attention to the movie, only thought, thought about the strangest, random question one possibly could ponder.

Was a tomato a fruit or a vegetable?

He pondered about the appearance of a tomato, the interior, the taste, etc. Comparing it to other fruit and vegetables. He had however wanted another opinion after firmly deciding it was a vegetable.

Wally looked down at Artemis, who had her head on his chest, her gaze intent on the screen. "Babe," He prodded her side gently. She looked up, meeting his eyes. "I gotta question for you."

Artemis arched a blonde eyebrow and sat up, muting the TV. Was he going to propose now of all times? How romantic, she thought sarcastically, excitement building up in the pit of her stomach.

"And that question is…?" She kept her voice as clam as she could, pushing down the bubbles of excitement, her poker face thankfully shielding her emotions.

Wally met her eyes. "…Do you think…" She arched an eyebrow, her fists clenching to contain her excitement. He tilted his head to the side. "A tomato is a fruit or a vegetable?" He asked, a thoughtful look on his face.

She literally deflated and sank back against the couch. "What kind of a stupid question is that?" She grumbled, still made that he hadn't proposed.

He shrugged. "Just thought it was a…"

"Fruit!" Artemis cut him off.

"…Vegetable." He replied slowly, finishing his sentence.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Its obviously a fruit.!"

"Its 'obviously' a vegetable."

"Your wrong Wally." She glanced at him with a smirk. "Just face the facts."

"The 'fact; is that is a vegetable."

"It has seeds!" She exclaimed.

"So do I!" He retorted.

She scoffed. "That didn't even make any sense!"

"Neither does a tomato being a vegetable."

She ran her hand down her face in frustration. Wally slid an arm around the back of the couch.

"Babe just listen," He waited and she continued rubbing her hand up and down her face.

"You aren't liste-"

"Yes, I am." She grunted, removing her hand.

He grinned. "Ok, tomatoes are in salads, which had vegetables! Making it all vegetables! Cabbage, lettuce of course. Celery, carrots,-"

"And mandarin oranges, apples,"

"No! No! No!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "That is so.."

She held up a hand, arching an eyebrow at him. "Did you say celery?"

"Um, yeah." He chuckled, scratching his head dumb-foundedly.

"Who puts celery in a salad!"

"Mwah." He jabbed a thumb at himself

"Weirdo." He then gasped, a hand flying to his heart dramatically. Then shooting back accusingly. "What about you and all your weird Vietnamese food!"

"Its traditional, celery isn't." She rolled her eyes.

He bit his lip, thinking, then snapped, "It is to some people!"

She shot him a look of disbelief. "Oh really? Who? Vegetarians and animal rights junkies?" She chuckled.

"…Maybe!"

"You are impossible!"

"Only if ya want me to be…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Her voice was deadpanned. "I don't Wally."

"Jeez, love you too."

"Mhm…"

"It's a vegetable ya know?"

"Nope."

"Yeah it is."

They were both such stubborn monkeys.

"Whatever Wally." She scowled. She unmuted the TV, settling back down and trying to figure out the plot.

Ok, so there are two black cops, dressing up as white women…

"Arte." She groaned and muted it again.

"What!"

"Jeez, snappish enough." He pouted.

"Just tell me god dammit!"

"Fine…" He looked at her once again with that thoughtful expression that Artemis couldn't help but classify as cute. "You like tomatoes?"

"Nah."

"Why not?" He squeaked in outrage.

"Too…"

"Too what?" He threw his hands up.

She smirked at him. "Too…_fruity_."

His jaw dropped. "You dirty, rotten.."

"Well that's a nice thing to say to your girlfriend." Artemis scoffed. Running her fingers over Olive's fur, earning a soft sleepy bark.

"Sorry babe…" He smiled sheepishly. "I just love love love! Tomatos."

She snorted. "So I see."

"What else do you hate?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Hmm..." She thought. "…Well, I hate oranges, blueberries, raisins, fruitloops, plain Cheerios, chunky peanut butter, black olives,-" He then cut her off.

"WHAT!" She crinkled her nose as Olive whined, barking a growl.

"Stop yelling!" She hissed.

"B-But, I love all those things…"

"And I don't obviously." He grinned playfully after. She tossed her blonde hair to the side.

"So it seems…" He mimicked seriously. She shoved him.

"Enough Kid Bozo!"

His jaw dropped. "I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You sure act like one." She smirked.

"Alright, I've had it up to here with your snyde, disresp-"

"Oooh, only there? Too low for my tastes." She continued the banter, until a few minutes later…

"Enough! No more bickering! No more questions!"

Wally sighed. "But wh-"

"No buts or questions." She snapped, silence setting in. She sighed contently.

Wally pulled Olive off Arte's lap and murmured something in his ear.

Artemis rose an eyebrow, turning her head. Olive scampered off. She rolled her eyes and settled her gaze on the screen. She swore she heard Wally mutter something along the lines of, "Heh, I'm sooo sneaky.."

She eventually nodded off…until…

Olive nudged her calf, making her stir.

"Babe, one more question," Wally spoke. She didn't open her eyes.

"What Wally?" She sighed sleepily.

"How do you feel about marriage?"

~THE END~

AN: Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this short one-shot. I did, it was fun to write and I enjoyed the whole concept. It was fluffy, yet Spitfire all the same. And if you may, slip me a review, I always enjoy the feedback from fellow Spitfire fans out there. And if you have an ideas, I could certainly use a few.


End file.
